


Home sweet home

by crystalbleujay



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mingyu is a fluffball, Sweet wonwoo, Tired mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalbleujay/pseuds/crystalbleujay
Summary: When Mingyu is tired, Wonwoo is always there for him.





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic but I tried my best! Please leave comments about my fic thank youu

Mingyu was finally released from work, exhausted. His boss made him do extra shifts and now the only thing he wants to do is to cuddle with his Boyfriend who is waiting for him at home.   
He sighed as he removed his apron and changed his clothes before leaving the cafe.   
When he arrived home, the house is silent as usual. "Wonwoo must be at the book room", Mingyu thought as he took off his shoes and quietly walked to the room.  
The door is slightly ajar and Mingyu could see warm light shining inside. He peeked in, not going to frighten his Boyfriend. He smiled at the sight.  
Wonwoo is wearing one of his oversized hoodie, his round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and he's absorbed in the book he's reading, his side facing the door. A cup of warm coffee is seen on the messy table filled with books and paper. The whole room smelled like old books, which is wonwoo's Favourite.  
Mingyu quietly slipped into the room and Wonwoo is still in his own tiny world, not noticing Mingyu's presence until Mingyu suddenly backhugged him.  
Wonwoo is about to take the book he's reading and smack the intruder from behind when he realised the familiar presence.  
"Oh. Welcome back" he decided to say. Mingyu leaned on Wonwoo while sitting on the other chair that was beside Wonwoo.  
"I'm tired" Mingyu yawned as he said.  
"I'll prepare the bath for you, go get ready." Wonwoo hushed his Boyfriend who is not letting him go even when he stood up.  
"Noo" Mingyu whined, "I just want to cuddle with my Boyfriend"  
Wonwoo scrunched up his nose and said "no you are all sweaty and smelly I'm not going to cuddle unless you bathed, now let go of me and get ready"  
15 minutes later, Wonwoo prepared the bath and is waiting for his Boyfriend.  
"Wonuu~"  
"Yes?"  
"Bathe with me"  
"No I just bathed before you got home"  
"Fine" Mingyu poutedz  
After Mingyu finished bathing and changing into his pajamas, he went to their shared bedroom and jumped onto his Boyfriend who is still busy with the book he's reading.  
"Oh my god Kim Mingyu You scared me"  
"Sorry, can't wait to cuddle with my Boyfriend after all those events"  
Wonwoo is still reading the book while Mingyu cuddles him on the side, taking in his boyfriend comforting scent of books (did the bookroom rub it off him)  
His body is exhausted and is grateful for Wonwoo's existence if not he would have collapsed sooner or later.  
He gazed adoringly at his Boyfriend and nuzzled his nose into his neck.  
Wonwoo is ticklish so he squirmed for a while when Mingyu did that. Wonwoo can sense than Mingyu is really tired because of his half lidded eyes. He decided that they both should go sleep now.  
Wonwoo place the book on the nightstand and offed the light.  
"Goodnight" Wonwoo said while getting spooned from behind.  
"Wait!" Mingyu suddenly said.  
"What?" Wonwoo turned around facing him.  
"You haven't gave me my goodnight kiss!"  
"Oh my god how old are you."  
Wonwoo could see Mingyu giving him his puppy eyes and pouting. "Fine." He knew he couldn't decline the offer.  
Wonwoo gave Mingyu a peck on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight, I love you."  
"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> So cutee


End file.
